Julia McKenzie
| occupation = | title = Chief of Security/Tactical | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Leigh McKenzie | father = James McKenzie | siblings = }} Lieutenant Julia McKenzie was a MACO from the 22nd century aboard the . After coming to the 24th century she served aboard the and its successor the . ( ) History Julia was born in Dublin, Ireland in 2134 to James and Leigh McKenzie. MACO career McKenzie was stationed on Enterprise at the beginning of the Xindi mission. After the destruction of Earth, she fought off many Xindi intruders, mostly reptilians, during their countless battles as one of the few remaining humans in the universe. During the battle against the Xindi in the Ceti Alpha system, McKenzie and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise were aided by the USS Alexandria, who had come from the future, and were able to fight off the Xindi. After an unexpected visit from the Borg, McKenzie, Hoshi, T'Pol, Phlox and a few other crew members were beamed away to safety. She opted to stay aboard the Alexandria when it returned to its own time. |Eve of Twilight|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Starfleet career McKenzie adjusted to her life in the 24th century with little difficulty. Since Starfleet had no use for MACOs in the 24th century she was switched over from Corporal to Lieutenant Junior Grade and put into the security division. Mirror War McKenzie did not have too much time to get familiar with the 24th century as the Mirror War began. She assisted in trying to help Commander Zofchak be released from the creature that wrapped itself around his neck. |On The Line|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} McKenzie took part in the ground assault against the Terran Empire on the Ba'ku planet. |Requiem|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Julia was promoted to Lieutenant and Chief of Security after the death of David Fulks. Fulks had spoken highly of her and had chosen her as his successor if anything had happened to him. |Spectre's Rose|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} McKenzie accompanied Captain Allensworth and Lieutenant Perim to the Mirror Ceti Alpha V to rescue Counselor Nycz. |Thirty-one|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} McKenzie led an away team to a Borg cube that showed up in a debris field. She was surprised when the Borg attacked first instead of waiting until the away team was considered a threat. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} She took part in the battle of Chin'toka that resulted in a loss for Federation forces. Along with the rest of the crew, she evacuated the ship and was stationed on Deep Space Nine. |Distant Stars|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} After the War Along with the rest of the bridge crew, McKenzie was sent back to a brutal period in Earth history by Q. She was sent back to 2155 as an Terra Prime supporter. She planted explosives in an Earth embassy in Montreal, Canada, even walked by Amanda Plumley and her family as they entered, on her way out of the building. When she was a safe distance away from the building she set off the explosives. |Dining on Ashes|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Along with Doctor Plumley, McKenzie headed to retrieve some Federation prisoners of war from Galorndon Core in the Mirror Universe. During which, she had fought and almost killed the station's chief of security after he staged a mutiny. It was how Captain Allensworth would have looked at her afterwards is what prevented her from making the killing blow. |His Sister's Keeper|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Personal life Friendships Julia lost friends a lot of friends from the Xindi and even more from the Borg. She gained new friends after coming to the 24th century but still remains close with the rest of the survivors of the NX-01. Relationships Julia hasn't really pursued any relationships since coming to the 24th century. The only relationship she had been in was with Travis Mayweather until he was killed by the Xindi. Alternate timelines Julia was killed during the Borg invasion of the Federation. |Sands of September|Star Trek: Odyssey (fan fiction) episode}} Assignment history Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants